


Condolence Call

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: All of my Pondy feels!, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e05 Angels Take Manhattan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to tell Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condolence Call

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 280

He materializes the TARDIS well out of earshot of the Ponds' garden and walks to the front door. Braces himself, and then presses the buzzer.

It takes exactly two minutes and thirty-eight point four seconds, and that's not nearly time enough. "Brian," he says gently. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," Rory's father says. He fumbles a worn, faded letter from his pocket, and the Doctor can see Rory's precise handwriting.

"You're not going to ask me if there was anything I could do to bring them back?"

Brian shakes his head. "If there were, we wouldn't be having this conversation."


End file.
